


Alexander it is.

by chutney_the_bisexual_dormouse



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chutney_the_bisexual_dormouse/pseuds/chutney_the_bisexual_dormouse
Summary: Alexander has always felt... different.Modern AU
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & George Mukherjee, Alexander Arcady & George Mukherjee & Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong
Kudos: 13





	Alexander it is.

I sit at the table in the cafe, twisting my newly short hair around one finger.  
I was going to do it.  
I was going to tell them.  
George arrived first, grinning, and sliding into a seat across from me, and ordering coffee.  
Then Amina, who was by herself, as Daisy was still pretending to hate her, which was a fairly obvious lie.  
Then Hazel and Daisy. Daisy stumbled in from the rain, smoothing her hair down, and grinning at Amina. Hazel rushed in, in a whirlwind of apologies and greetings. She pulled off her coat, and hugged Amina and George. She smiled shyly at me, and all my worries floated away.  
Of course she would be okay with it. She was Hazel.  
We sat down, and the others talked about random things, until suddenly George looked at me.  
"Hey, Alex? You asked us to meet here, is there anything going on?" He asked, looking very curious.  
"Um, actually, yes." I winced at my voice, so... feminine, "I... i don't know how you will all react, but I need to get this off my chest."  
"What is it?" Hazel smiled, "I like the hair by the way, it suits you." She immediately went pink, and slouched down on her chair, looking like she wished it would swallow her.  
"I... I don't feel.." I trailed off, looking for the right words.  
"I don't feel like I should I suppose. Like you or Daisy, or Amina feels," I sigh, looking at Hazel.  
She nods, slowly.  
"Like... a girl?" She asks, tentitively.  
"Yes." I sit back, not daring to look at anyone.  
Suddenly, Hazel throws her arms around me. I hug her back, a little abashed.  
"You are my best friend no matter what." She mumbles into my shoulder, so that only i can hear. I smile so wide, I swear.  
"What should we call you then?" Amina's voice gently breaks my thoughts.  
"Hm, well perhaps Alexander? Its quite similiar to my... dead name, so it would be easy to remember, and I'm used to it.  
"Alexander..." Hazel says, as if trying it out, as one might do a dress, "...Alexander... I like it."  
Alexander it is.


End file.
